Zwischen Himmel und Erde
by AikoLilyPotter
Summary: James und Lily lernen sich kennen...Remus bekommt den schreck seines Lebens...Sirius lernt einen Engel kennen und Peter erforscht die dunkelheit...Story by Aiko und Lily Potter


Zwischen Himmel und Erde

Wer niemals offen oder im Geheimen bitterliche Tränen vergossen hat, weil eine wunderbare Geschichte zu Ende ging und man Abschied nehmen musste von den Gestalten, mit denen man gemeinsam so viele Abenteuer erlebt, hatte, sie liebte und bewunderte, um die man gebangt und für die man gehofft hatte und ohne deren Gesellschaft einem das Leben leer und sinnlos schien-  
Wer nichts von alledem kennt, der wird wahrscheinlich nicht begreifen können.

Zwischen Himmel und Erde (Lily & James)

1.

Einige Schüler starrten zum Himmel.

Hoch oben in den Wolken schoss ein Besen über das Schulgelände von Hogwarts.

„Wer ist das?", hörte man einige Schüler fragen, doch keiner wusste eine Antwort auf diese Frage.

Keiner konnte sehen, wie dem Mädchen, dass auf dem Besen flog, vom starken Wind und der Geschwindigkeit Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Das Mädchen riss ihren schlanken Oberkörper zurück und der Besen schwebte auf der Stelle. Wenn jemand dort oben gewesen wäre, hätte er ein entspanntes „ahhhhhh" hören können. Das Mädchen kramte sich in der Umhangtasche und holte ein Stofftaschentuch heraus. Sie strich sich die roten Haare aus dem Gesicht und wischte sich über die tannengrünen Augen.

Sie legte das Stofftaschentuch, das mit den Initialen L.E. bestickt war, wieder in ihre Tasche, lehnte ihren Körper nach vorne und der Besen schoss los.

Dieses Gefühl liebte sie.

Völlig ungestört in der Luft über die Länderein von Hogwarts zu fliegen, fern ab von nervenden Menschen oder stressigen Situationen.

Den Wind durch den ganzen Körper streichen zu lassen und wie ein Vogel zu fliegen.

Das hatte sie den ganzen Sommer über vermisst, als sie in der Muggelwelt Neugierde, aber auch Verachtung über sich ergehen lassen musste, weil sie, wie ihr Schwester zu sagen pflegte, „unnormal" war.

Lily Evens war eine Hexe.

Sie besuchte Hogwarts, die Schule für junge Hexen und Zauberer.

Sie ging nun schon in die 6. Klasse und würde nächstes Jahr ihre UTZ – Prüfungen ablegen.

Aber bis dahin war noch etwas Zeit und die verbrachte sie mit ihrer heimlichen Leidenschaft, dem Fliegen.

„Wow!", schrie Lily als sie einen Salto machte und anschließend schraubenförmig auf den Boden zuraste. Geschickt bremste sie den Besen ab und flog nun um einiges langsamer weiter über den Verbotenen Wald. Lily liebte es hier zu fliegen und Einhörner zu beobachten und da Ja! Da sind sie und ein warmes lächeln breitete sich auf Lilys Gesicht aus. Sie flog tiefer, um sie besser zu sehen und konnte sie eine ganze Zeit lang beobachten……wie sie grasten, sich neckten und wie die Stuten sich um den Nachwuchs kümmerten.

Sie schaute dem Horizont entgegen. „Oh es dämmert schon, ich flieg dann mal zurück.", meinte sie zu sich selbst. Lily schaute noch einmal hinab und flüsterte kaum vernehmbar „Bis morgen." Damit riss sie ihren Besen herum und flog auf eine große Wiese zu, die hinter dem Schloss lag. Sie hörte plötzlich wildes Geschrei und lautes Rufen und zog instinktiv ihren Besen nach oben, der sogleich einen Spurt in die Höhe einlegte. Entsetzt schaute Lily runter und konnte drei Leute auf Besen erkennen.

„Mmmmh, was machen die denn hier? Es ist doch schon zu spät für Quidditchtraining", aber als sie sich umsah, waren die Stimmen verstummt und niemand war mehr zu sehn. Sie musste schmunzeln, weil sie als einzigste eine unbegrenzte Flugerlaubnis hatte, die ihr erlaubte, wann sie wollte zu fliegen. Das hatte sie sich bei dem Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, erkämpft, nachdem sie ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass sie auf keinen Fall Quidditch spielen wollte, sondern einfach nur so gerne flog.

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, dass etwas mit einen sausendem Geräusch auf sie zuflog. Im letzen Moment hörte sie es doch, drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und sah nur noch ein schwarzes rundes Etwas, das sie voll an der Schulter traf und sie von Besen riss. Lily rutschte mit den Fingern ab und fing an zu fallen…einfach zu fallen….

Lily wusste nicht warum, sie schloss die Augen, hörte auf zu schreien und verfiel in einen tranceähnlichen Zustand…

Seelisch wartete sie auf den Aufprall, das Ende…

Es schien eine unendliche Zeit vergangen zu sein, zwei starke Hände griffen um ihre Hüfte, ein kaum vernehmbares Keuchen war zu hören, ihr Fall stoppte.

Lily konnte die Augen nicht öffnen, sie wusste nicht, warum und gab sich schließlich von ihrem Körper geschlagen. Sie merkte, wie sie auf den kalten Boden gelegt wurde, gleich gefolgt von offenbar landenden Besenfliegern.

"Geht's ihr gut?", fragte eine ängstliche Stimme, die Lily sehr bekannt vor kam.

"Ja", sagte eine andere Person, anscheinend etwas irritiert.

Es tauchte eine dritte Stimme auf.

"Man das war echt knapp, lasst uns gehen!"

Die ihr vertraute Stimme antwortete panisch.

"Gehen, wieso gehen? Willst du sie hier einfach liegen lassen?"

"Ja, es ist besser so, sonst dürfen wir nie wieder spielen und bekommen Strafarbeiten ohne Ende oder fliegen zuletzt noch von der Schule", sagte die zweite Stimme jetzt mit einem festen Unterton.

"Das könnt ihr nicht machen. Ich bringe sie in den Krankenflügel."

Der bekannte Redner wurde von der dritten Person unterbrochen.

"Jetzt reg dich ab! Ihr geht es gut. Da hinten kommt jemand, der wird sie bestimmt finden." Lily hörte, wie jemand weggezerrt wurde und schließlich drei los fliegende Besen die sie allein ließen, ganz allein...

Hagrid sah schon von Weiten ein Kleines Häufchen Stoff mitten auf einer großen Wiese liegen. Er eilte darauf zu und sah eine leblos aussehendes Mädchen auf der Erde liegen und neben ihr ein zerbrochener Besen. Ohne zu überlegen hob er sie auf und rannte so schnell sein Körper es zuließ zu den Toren der Schule. Er stürmte auf das massive Eichentor zu, öffnete es mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt und brüllte ein schallendes "HILFE!" in die Eingangshalle. Die Schüler in der Einganghalle und im Essenssaal zuckten zusammen und erstarrte augenblicklich, als Hagrid, der Wildhüter, mit diesem tot aussehenden Mädchen die Halle betrat. Die Professoren stürmten von ihren Plätzen und gingen mit Hagrid und dem leblosen Körper des Mädchens in den Krankenflügel.

2.

Lily öffnete die Augen.

Sie sah eine weiße Decke.

„Lebe ich noch?"

Doch dieser Gedanke konnte sich nicht lange in ihrem Kopf halten, als plötzlich Professor McGonagalls Gesicht in ihr Blickfeld trat und sie mächtig zusammenzucken ließ.

"Miss Evens! Sie sind wach? Wie geht es ihnen? Sie sahen aus, als wären sie ähm", ihre Augen verdunkelten sich, „tot."

Lily starrte sie einige Minuten einfach nur an, antwortete dann aber endlich „mir geht's...gut glaube ich."

Lily schaute an ihr herunter und stellte fest, dass ihr rechter Arm und ihre Schulter dick einbandagiert waren und erst jetzt spürte sie Schmerzen.

"Miss Evens, wissen sie wie das passiert ist?", fragte McGonagall mit leiser Stimme und deutete auf die zerbrochenen Besenüberreste, die vor Lilys Bett lagen. Lily wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, in ihr flammte wieder das Gespräch auf, das sie gehört hatte.

Wen sollte sie eigentlich beschuldigen? Sie hatte doch niemanden gesehen?

Die Professorin starrte sie durchdringend an und so antwortete Lily schließlich

" Ich, naja, ich bin vom Besen gerutscht und bin gefallen..."

„Sind sie sicher Miss Evens?"

"Ja", antwortete Lily mit einer gespielt festen Stimme, sie konnte ihre Lehrerin dabei allerdings nicht anschauen.

„Nun Miss Evens, sie müssen noch bis Morgen Nachmittag hier bleiben, bis ihre Knochen vollständig verheilt sind, dann werden sie auch ihre Aufgabe als Vertrauensschülerin wieder ausüben. Das Passwort für den Vertrauensschülerraum lautet Innestro."

Lily nickte, als McGonagall sich umdrehte, um den Raum zu verlassen. Lily rief ihr noch hinterher.

"Das mit dem Besen tut mir leid, ich werde einen neuen für die Schule kaufen!"

McGonagall drehte sich um, schaute im Gehen mit einem liebenswürdigen Gesichtsaudruck zu ihr rüber und lächelte sie nur noch einmal an, bevor sie durch die Tür stürmte. Lily interpretierte das, als „Ein – du – hast – jetzt – andere – Sorgen – und – ist – schon – in – Ordnung."

Die Heilerin von Hogwarts hastete auf sie zu, gab ihr einen Trank, der Lily fast zum Würgen brachte, da er nach verfaulten Eiern schmeckte,

"Ihhhhärg, was zum Teufel ist das, bää..."

Lily schüttelte sich vor Ekel, sank danach in die Kissen und viel in einen scheinbar traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem lautem Durcheinander verschiedenster Stimmen geweckt.

„Madam Pomfrey, bitte."

„Nein ausgeschlossen, sie können nicht zu Miss Evens sie schläft noch und..."

„Madam Pomfrey, ich will jetzt aber zu Lily, es ist mir egal, ob sie schläft. Wissen sie, wie es ist, wenn man denkt, man sieht einen toten Menschen und dieser Mensch ist dann auch noch seine beste Freundin?"

Lily hörte ein Seufzen, das sie eindeutig der Heilerin zuordnen konnte. Sie wusste nun auch ziemlich genau, wem die andere Stimme gehörte. Es war die ihrer besten Freundin Maja.

Lily musste immer grinsen, wenn sie an Maja dachte, sie war ein wirklich außergewöhnliches Mädchen, Sie hatte kurze Haare, die sie in immer neuen Variationen mit viel Gel und Haarspray irgendwie vom Kopf stehen ließ, Maja war schlank, durchtrainiert und auf männliche Personen jeglicher Art nicht gut zu sprechen, auch wenn sie ihr gar nichts getan hatten. Außerdem konnte Maja eine Freundin für Mädchenprobleme sein, aber auch Kumpel für jegliche Scherze und Unsinnigkeiten, die Lily so im Kopf herumgeisterten.

Und da war sie auch schon in voller Lebensgröße.

Als Maja sah, dass Lily wach war, stürmte sie auf sie zu, umarmte sie hektisch und hüpfte dann wie eine Wahnsinnige vor Lilys Bett herum, sodass Lily bereits vom Zuschauen fast schlecht wurde. Als sie endlich stehen blieb, merkte sie, dass Lily sich ihren Arm hielt vor Schmerz.

"Lily, was ist mit dir? Geht es dir schlechter? Ich hole Madam Po..."

"MAJA es ist alles gut, du bist nur gegen meinen Arm gerumpelt."

Maja schaute sie entsetzt an.

"Tut mir leid, wirklich."

Lily schaute ihre Freundin, an nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie ein bisschen.

"Es geht mir wirklich gut. Weißt du, ich bin halt zu schnell zu hoch und zu gefährlich geflogen, dann bin ich..."

Lily konnte nicht anders. Sie hatte ihre beste Freundin gerade angelogen. Sie konnte ihre Worte nicht kontrollieren, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass das, was sie wusste, erst einmal bei ihr bleiben sollte, nur bei ihr.

"Gefallen.", beendete Maja Lilys Beschreibung.

„Mensch Lily, ich dachte du bist..."

Tränen schossen Maja in die Augen. Lily konnte nun auch nicht mehr anders, sie weinte sich alles von der Seele, genauso Maja, die aber schnell zu ihrer Stärke zurückfand und Lily tröstete.

Lily wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Maja schaute sie skeptisch an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Lily schon zu Madam Pomfrey herüber rief:

"Darf ich jetzt schon gehen? Mir geht es gut, ich möchte noch die letzten Schulstunde mitmachen!"

Sie legte mit dem letzen Wort, das sie sprach, ihre Hand sanft auf Majas Schulter, um zu verhindern, dass Maja widersprach.

Die Heilerin stimmte zu, legte ihr noch einen leichten Verband um und entließ sie mit der Warnung, vorsichtig zu sein, aus dem Krankenflügel.

3.

Lily machte sich mit einer noch immer widersprechenden Maja auf den Weg zum Klassenraum für Zaubereigeschichte.

"Lily, bist du dir sicher, dass du da rein möchtest? Ich meine, das ist doch eh nur Schlafenszeit. Wollen wir nicht lieber..."

„Nein Maja, bitte lass uns reingehen, weil, ach ich weiß auch nicht, warum, aber ich will da jetzt rein!", und damit öffnete Lily die Tür. Professor Borgen, der Vertretungslehrer für Professor Binns, der krank war, hatte aber die Gabe von Binns übernommen, Texte derartig einschläfernd vorzulesen, dass die halbe Klasse zufrieden auf den Tischen schnorchelte.

Mit dem abwesenden Nicken von Professor Borgens setzten die beiden sich in die hinteren Reihen, wo auch einige Jungs sich zufrieden auf den Tischen niedergelassen hatten. Lily und Maja zogen mit einem Kratzen die Stuhle zurück.

Plötzlich sah Lily, dass ein Junge der letzten Reihe seinen Kopf und Oberkörper bei ihrem Anblick hochgerissen hatte und prompt mit dem gesamten Sessel rückwärts auf dem Boden gelandet war. Lily kannte diesen Jungen, es war Remus Lupin oder auch Moony genannt. Er gehörte zu den Rumtreibern oder Maraudern, wie alle sie nannten. Dazu gehörte auch James Potter, genannt Krone, und Sirius Black, mit Spitznamen Tatze und auch ein eher unscheinbarer Junge, von dem Lily nur den Vornamen wusste, Peter. Sie waren bei allen total beliebt, besonders bei den Mädchen.

Lily schätzte sie nur, weil alle mit Ausnahme von Peter, ausgezeichnete Quidditchspieler waren.

Lily sah hinab zu Remus, der wohl noch nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er mit samt dem Stuhl umgekippt war, weil er sie noch immer anstarrte.

Sie hatte schon mal mit ihm gesprochen. Er war nett, man konnte gut mit ihm reden.

So beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und half ihm mit ihrem gesunden Arm wieder auf. "Warum schaust du mich so an?", platzte es aus Lily heraus.

Remus schluckte einmal trocken und wusste eine Zeit lang nicht, was er tun sollte, bis er anfing, etwas zu stammeln:

„Lily... ich... ähm... du..."

Lily schaute ihm fest in die Augen, die irgendwie Angst und Trauer ausstrahlten, bis er schließlich seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie leise fragte.

"Tut es noch sehr weh?"

Sie war entsetzt. Woher konnte Remus wissen, das es genau diese Schulter, die noch schmerzte. Von außen war nämlich nichts erkennbar, weil ihr Umhang darüber lag! Remus sah die Verwirrtheit in ihren Augen und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

"Lily, ich muss mit dir reden. Bitte!"

Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn immer noch anzustarren. Remus Lupin saß da und sah aus, als wenn gleich Tränen aus seinen Augen laufen würden. Lily viel nichts besseres ein und fragte mit sanfter, aber durch dringlicher Stimme zurück:

"Remus, natürlich können wir reden. Aber willst du mit mir als Vertrauensschülerin oder als Person reden?"

Lily ärgerte sich jetzt schon über das, was sie gesagt hatte, so was Dummes!

Er schaute sie irgendwie entsetzt an.

"Mit dir Lily..."

"Okay", stammelte Lily und schaute nun endlich zu Maja, die unnormal weit nach hinten gelehnt da saß, um auch jedes Wort mitzubekommen, was Lily und Remus sprachen.

Lily konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, da Maja gleich mit Predigten anfangen würde, warum sie sich auf keinen Fall mit Remus unterhalten sollte.

Als Lily sich neben ihr niederließ, fing sie auch schon an:

„Du kannst dich nicht mit ihm unterhalten. Er wird bestimmt irgendwas Schlechtes zu dir sagen oder sogar fragen, ob du mit ihm ausgehst. Woher weiß er eigentlich von deiner Verletzung, und ...und ...und..."

Doch Lily hörte in diesem Moment gar nicht auf ihre Freundin, sie versuchte angestrengt das Gespräch der drei Jungs hinter ihr mitzubekommen.

"Remus, warum tust du das? Sie wird zu McGonagall gehen und alles erzählen."

„Nein, wird sie nicht."

„Moony, alter Kumpel, bitte, ihr geht es doch gut."

Sirius, James ihr versteht das nicht, ich muss ihr es erzählen, ich fühle mich schuldig!"

Lily schluckte.

Sie waren es James, Remus und Sirius!

„Oh mein Gott...", die letzten Worte sprach Lily laut aus und unterbrach Maja, die die ganze Zeit geredet hatte.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich werde mit ihm reden. Es ist wichtig, Maja, wirklich."

Maja setzte sofort ein "Du – solltest – auf – deine – Freundin – hören – Gesicht" auf und drehte sich beleidigt wieder nach vorne. Sie würde sich schon wieder beruhigen, dachte Lily und starrte gedankenverloren in den Raum.

Auch auf den hinteren Reihen war es ruhig geworden, Sirius und James starrten auf ihre Tische und Remus saß mit geschlossenen Augen einfach nur da.

In Remus' Kopf rasten seine Gedanken kreuz und quer.

Wie sollte er ihr es nur sagen. Sie würde ihm bestimmt nicht verzeihen! Was ist, wenn sie doch alles erzählen würde? Sollte ich wirklich mit ihr reden?

Die Schulglocke läutete. Maja stürmte wütend, genauso wie Sirius und James, aus dem Klassenraum, ohne ihre Freunden auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Lily saß immer noch traurig auf ihrem Stuhl, bis Remus sie am Arm berührte und sie sanft hochzog.

"Komm Lily, gehen wir nach draußen..."

Lily schaute ihn kurz an, es war etwas Aufrichtiges in seinem Blick. Ohne zu antworten, gingen sie schweigend bis zum See und beide setzten sich ins Gras.

Remus schaute sie eine ganze Weile an und nahm schließlich ihre Hand in die seine, sie schaute ihn etwas irritiert an, doch Remus packte all seinen Mut zusammen und fing leise an zu sprechen:

„Lily weißt du...ich bin Schuld. Du wärst beinahe wegen mir gestorben. Lily, es tut mir so leid..."

Lily schaute ihn an.

„Was redest du da? Ich bin doch vom Besen gerutscht und ..."

„Nein bist du nicht!", brüllte er und Tränen rannen aus seinen hellbraunen Augen.

„Wir haben Quidditch gespielt und ich hab einen Klatscher nach oben geschlagen. Plötzlich warst da oben du. Der Klatscher hat dich direkt an der Schulter erwischt und du bist gefallen. Lily, ich wollte zu dir, um dich aufzufangen, aber ich war wie versteinert, wenn..."

Lily unterbrach ihn. „Aber wer hat mich aufgefangen?"

Remus wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„James schoss dir hinterher, er konnte dich kurz vor dem Boden noch auffangen. Wenn er nicht so schnell reagiert hätte, dann..."

Und wieder rannen Tränen aus seinen Augen. Lily wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie konnte ihre eigenen Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten und umarmte Remus, sie legt ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr:

„Es ist doch alles noch mal gut gegangen, du konntest doch nicht wissen, dass ich da war..." „Aber wir haben dich einfach liegen lassen, Lily, ganz allein.", schluchzte er.

Lily drückte ihn noch fester und sagte kaum hörbar:

„Remus, du wolltest mir doch helfen, stimmt' s?"

„Woher weißt du...", fragte er verwirrt.

„Remus, ich habe euch reden hören. Ich wollte was sagen, aber ich konnte nicht. Wenn Hagrid nicht auf dem Weg über die Ländereien gewesen wäre, dann hättet ihr mir geholfen. Da bin ich mir sicher.

Stille trat zwischen den beiden ein. Lily löste sich aus der Umarmung, strich ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und grinste ihn an

„Sind wir noch Freunde?"

Remus schaute zu ihr hoch. Meinte sie das ernst? Sie war wirklich ein ganz besonderes Mädchen.

„Ja Lily, für immer und ewig!"

Remus zog sie in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung und flüsterte in ihr Ohr

„Ich schau das nächste Mal nach oben, wenn ich einen Klatscher schlage."

Lily konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, obwohl er immer noch schuldig aussah. Sie freute sich, als er auch anfing, ein mehr oder minder gezwungenes Grinsen aufzusetzen.

Lily war froh, dass er so ehrlich war, doch etwas anderes beschäftigte sie noch viel mehr.

James Potter hatte sie gerettet!

Es waren seine starken Hände gewesen, die ihre Hüften umfasst hatten.

Ein warmes Kribbeln strömte durch ihren Körper. Es prickelte und kitzelte. Lily schüttelte sich ein wenig und genoss dieses Gefühl.

Ohne es zu merken, war Lily stehen geblieben. Sie stand einfach nur da. Remus versuchte sie anzusprechen, doch sie antwortete nicht. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Remus wurde unbehaglich zu Mute. Lily sah so merkwürdig aus. Ihr Gesicht war knall rot und sie hatte sich ein wenig geschüttelt. Er fasste sie an den Schultern und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er von jemanden weggerissen wurde. Maja hielt Remus am Arm und starrte abwechselnd von Lily zu Remus.

Dann fing sie an, diesen anzubrüllen.

„Was hast du gemacht? Hast du ihr wehgetan? Sieh sie dir an, sie ist ja völlig verstört! Na warte, wenn ich heraus finde, was du ihr angetan hast, dann...dann..."

Remus öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, da er gegen Maja nicht an kam. Er hatte dabei Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch, der nach Luft schnappte.

Als Maja gerade aussprechen wollte, was sie mit Remus alles machen würde, hörte sie Lilys Stimme:

„Er hat mir nichts getan, Maja! Aber wir beide müssen reden, ich hab ein Problem!"

Maja nickte nur und schaute Remus entschuldigend an. Remus dagegen stand immer noch mit offenen Mund da. Lily tippte ihm sanft gegen das Kinn, damit er den Mund zumachte.

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Danke Remus, ich hab dich lieb."

Maja verzog bei Lilys letzten Worten das Gesicht. Lily drehte sich um und zog die nun völlig verwirrte Maja mit hoch zum Gryffindorturm.

Remus schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und grinste bei dem Gedanken an Maja. Sie war wirklich süß, wenn sie sich aufregte.

Auch er machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem seine Freunde schon auf ihn gewartet hatten und ihn immer noch böse anstarrten.

„Hey Leute, was schaut ihr mich so böse an? Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie wird nichts erzählen und es war besser so, glaubt mir."

Sirius gab als Erster sein grimmiges Gesicht auf und nickte Remus anerkennend zu. James dagegen schaute Remus immer noch skeptisch an.

„Was hat sie gesagt?"

Die drei Jungs gingen in ihren Schlafsaal und Remus erzählte ihnen alles. Einzelheiten behielt er aber für sich.

James warf sich auf sein Bett und starrte gegen die Decke. Ohne es zu wollen, sagte er:

„Sie weiß, dass ich sie gehalten habe!"

Sein Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an und sein Körper versteinerte sich. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und er lag einfach nur da.

Remus und Sirius beugten sich über ihren besten Freund.

Sirius starrte in panisch an.

„James! Remus, ich glaube, er ist krank! Hallo, James!"

Bei den letzten Worten schüttelte Sirius James.

Auf Remus' Gesicht dagegen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Er wusste, was los war. Genau diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er kurz vorher schon auf Lilys Gesicht gesehen, als sie wie versteinert da stand.

Sie waren ineinander verliebt. Beide.

Sirius hatte vor lauter Panik und Angst um seinen besten Freund inzwischen ein Buch über Magische Krankheiten und Flüche herausgesucht und suchte nach James' Symptomen.

4.

Maja und Lily waren in den Mädchenschlafsaal gegangen und saßen nebeneinander auf Lilys Bett. Maja war so nervös und neugierig, dass sie kaum stillsitzen konnte. So ließ sie ihre Beine hin und her baumeln. Sie wollte Lily gerade auf ihr Problem ansprechen, als diese auch schon anfing zu sprechen. Zögerlich begann Lily:

„Ähm Maja, weißt du, versprich mir, nicht sauer zu sein und mich nicht zu erwürgen oder so...ja?"

Maja schaute sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ja", nickte sie panisch zu Lily hinüber.

„Also Maja, ich befürchte...nein, ich glaube, dass...Oh, ähm, nein,...also Maja, ich weiß, dass ich in James Potter verliebt bin."

Lily hatte inzwischen das Rot vom Gryffindorwappen angenommen. Sie schaute zu Maja, deren Gesicht so aussah, als würde sie sich gleich übergeben müssen. Lily bereitete sich darauf vor, gleich von ihr in die Schranken gewiesen zu werden oder sogar ein paar Ohrfeigen ausweichen zu müssen, aber es geschah nichts. Einfach nichts.

Plötzlich hellte sich Majas Gesicht auf, sie schaute Lily an und fragte mit einer scheinbar ganz normalen Stimme:

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihn liebst?"

Lily hätte alles erwartet, nur nicht das!

„Was?", stammelte Lily unsicher.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du Potter wirklich liebst.", brüllte Maja jetzt fast, sodass Lily zusammenzuckte.

„Ja, ich hab mich in ihn verliebt, ganz sicher!", brüllte Lily zurück, da sie sich nun wirklich über ihre Freundin ärgerte. Sie hatte keinen Grund, sie deswegen anzuschreien. Maja stand auf, vor Wut, vor Freude, sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Warum hatte sie so brüllen müssen? Es ist doch schön für Lily, wenn sie verliebt war. Aber wenn sie erst mit James zusammenkäme, dann hätte sie keine Zeit mehr für mich. Ja, so ist das, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, redete sie sich ein.

Maja drehte sich um und rannte durch die Tür nach draußen. Auf dem Weg schrie sie noch ein „Werdet glücklich!"

Lily saß immer noch auf ihrem Bett. Ihr liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. Was sollte das? Sie hatte Maja doch nichts getan! Hatte sie ihre beste Freundin verloren?

Derweil im Jungenschlafsaal...

„Remus, ich hab hier etwas gefunden!"

Sirius schlug eine Seite in seinem „Magische Krankheiten" – Buch auf und murmelte etwas. „Remus, schau mal nach, ob auf seiner Zunge grüne Pickel sind!"

„Sirius, da sind keine grünen Pickel!"

„Du hast ja gar nicht nachgeschaut!", empörte sich Sirius. Er sprang auf, steckte James zwei Finger in den Mund und tastete nach seiner Zunge.

James fing an zu würgen, setzte sich vor Schreck aufrecht hin und schrie Sirius an:

„Ähhhhh, was soll das denn!"

Sirius stand verwirrt da und sagte in einem ruhigen, entsetzten Ton zu Remus:

„Er ist wieder gesund, Remus. Du hattest Recht, er hat keine Pickel auf der Zunge."

Remus fing wie wild an, zu lachen, als er James' verdattertes Gesicht sah, der zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her blickte.

James wurde jetzt erst klar, dass er irgendwie in einem Trance ähnlichen Zustand gewesen war und lachte mit den beiden anderen über das, was geschehen war.

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, beschlossen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und sich vor den Kamin zu setzen.

Sie ließen sich in die Sessel fallen und fingen gerade mit einem alltäglichen Gespräch über Quidditch an, als ein Mädchen Tränen überströmt aus den Mädchenschlafsälen gerannt kam. Sie stürmte aus dem Raum und stieß zwei Mädchen vor dem Poträt weg, um hindurch zu springen.

Remus erkannte sie schon, als sie die Stufen der Treppe hinuntergelaufen war.

„Maja!", rief er.

Keiner der Jungs konnte reagieren, als Remus einen Spurt hinter Maja einlegte und ebenfalls aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum jagte.

Sirius schüttelte dann Kopf.

„Was hat der denn?"

James hatte sein bestes Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Ich denke.", begann er.

„Remus ist nun endlich auch in Operation „Mädchen" unterwegs."

Bei Lily...

Lily hatte sich aufs Bett gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

Warum liebte sie James Potter? Nur weil er sie gerettet hatte?

Nein. Sie gestand sich endlich ein, dass sie schon länger als ein Jahr für ihn geschwärmt hatte. Er war zwar ein ziemlicher Chaot, aber er konnte so süß grinsen und so charmant sein. Außerdem liebte er Quidditch und war so durchtrainiert.

Lily legte sich beide Hände aufs Gesicht und erinnerte sich, wie James ihr damals Nachhilfe im Fliegen gegeben hatte und sie sogar angefleht hatte, in die Quidditchmannschaft der Gryffindors zu kommen.

Aber damals war er nur nett zu ihr gewesen, weil sie gut fliegen konnte. Als sie nicht ins Team kommen wollte, ließ er sie fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel und redete nicht mehr mit ihr.

Lily musste plötzlich wieder an Maja denken. Sie ging ins Bad, um sich ihr Gesicht zu waschen und danach nach ihr zu suchen.

Bei Remus und Maja...

Maja rannte so schnell sie konnte, erst in den dritten dann in den vierten Stock und schließlich wieder zurück nach unten, durch das große Eichenportal nach draußen in Richtung Verbotenen Wald. Remus hielt ihr Tempo mit. Als er immer näher kam, fing er an, zu rufen: „Maja, nun warte doch, bleib stehen!"

Maja blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte ihm ins Gesicht, als er vor ihr stand.

„Was willst du von mir? Lass mich allein.", mit diesen Worten setzte sie wieder an, um weiter zu rennen, doch Remus hielt sie am Arm fest.

"Ey, lass mich los, verdammt.", brüllte sie nun wutentbrannt. Remus schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Irgendwas war merkwürdig an seinem Blick.

„Oh, Gott!", dachte sie sich. Sie ließ alle Vorurteile über Jungs in ihrem Kopf herunterrattern, bevor Remus sie mit einem leisen, aber deutlichen "Nein" aus den Gedanken riss. „Ähhh...w..wa..was?", stotterte Maja.

„Ich will nicht, dass du so kopflos weiter rennst!"

Und als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte er ihr:

„Nun lass endlich mal deine Vorurteile über Jungs fallen. Ich tue dir schon nichts. Ich will dir nur helfen, denn ich brauche auch deine Hilfe."

BANG.

Remus' Worte hatten eingeschlagen.

Majas Gesichtszüge wurden irgendwie sanfter und weiblicher.

„Helfen? Wieso und warum?", flüsterte sie fast in Remus' Richtung.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?", fragte er zögerlich.

Maja nickte und beide setzten sich ins noch warme Gras, denn die Sonne war schon fast hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Remus fing an zu sprechen.

„Lily ist verliebt, nicht wahr?"

Majas Mund klappte auf. Sie nickte nur traurig.

„Zwar in James", berichtete er weiter. Maja schloss den Mund und quetschte ein überraschtes "Ja" heraus.

„James ist auch in Lily verliebt.", Remus lächelte.

„Aber wie kommen die beiden zusammen?"

Maja starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„James ist in sie verliebt? Aber er redet doch noch nicht mal mit ihr!"

„Ja, weil James sehr stolz ist und Lilys Ablehnung ins Quidditchteam zu kommen, hat er als persönlich Beleidigung und auch als Korb ihrerseits aufgenommen.", erzählte Remus weiter.

Maja sah geschockt aus, weil sie wusste, dass Remus die Absicht hatte, die beiden zusammen zu bringen, doch das war genau das, was sie nicht wollte.

„Remus, weißt du, ich will nicht, dass Lily mit James zusammen ist. Denn dann bin ich ganz alleine, weil sie keine Zeit mehr für mich hat!""

Remus sah, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, die sie aber irgendwie wieder verschwinden ließ. Er sah ihr durchdringend in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen und beschloss, aufs Ganze zu gehen.

Er umarmte sie und zog sie sanft zu sich. Er wartete ab, um ihre Reaktion zu fühlen und

zu seiner Überraschung legte sie kaum merklich ihre Arme um seinen Körper. Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

„Maja, du wirst nie alleine sein!"

5.

Lily ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und hielt Ausschau nach Maja, doch sie konnte sie nirgends entdecken.

Sie ging weiter in die große Halle und beschloss schließlich, nach draußen zu gehen. Lily lief hinunter zum See und was sie da sah, verschlug ihr den Atem.

Maja und Remus Arm in Arm.

Remus muss Maja verhext haben, denn Maja würde nie freiwillig einen Jungen umarmen, dachte Lily sofort. Aber ihr nächster Gedanke war, dass so ein Verhexen gar nicht zu Remus passte. Als Maja Lily entdeckte, ließ sie schnell Remus los und setzte ihr übliches Ich – hasse – Jungs – Gesicht auf. Lily stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da. Sie verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr. Remus ging plötzlich in eine andere Richtung davon und scherte sich nicht mehr um Maja, die geradewegs auf Lily zuging.

„Hey Lily, es tut mir Leid wegen vorhin. Ich war eifersüchtig und dachte, unsere Freundschaft würde kaputtgehen, wenn du mit James zusammen bist. Aber das zu denken, war dumm von mir."

Lily konnte es nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Maja hatte sich noch nie so leicht bei ihr entschuldigt, aber egal, dachte Lily

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas denken? Nichts und niemand wird sie je zwischen uns stellen können. Außerdem wird das bestimmt nichts mit James, er redet ja noch nicht mal mit mir und wenn doch, dann nur über Quidditch."

Maja grinste Lily an und dachte, wenn du wüsstest…wenn du wüsstest.

„Hey, wollen wir noch in der Küche vorbeischauen, ob wir noch was zu Essen bekommen, ich habe heute nämlich noch nichts gegessen."

Maja stimmte zu und folgte Lily in die Küche.

Bei den Jungs…….

Remus betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er ließ sich in den Sessel neben Sirius fallen und blickte belustigt die beiden an. James und Sirius platzten fast vor Neugierde, als Sirius endlich fragte

„Und Moony, gibt es da nicht etwas, was du uns erzählen möchtest. Ich meine, so in Sachen Mädchen…."

Sirius zwinkerte mit einem Auge und verzog das Gesicht, sodass Remus erstmal lachen musste, weil Sirius dabei wirklich zu komisch aussah.

Als sich die Lachattacke gelegt hatte, begann Remus.

„Naja, Maja ist wirklich süß. Aber keine Sorge, da wird nichts laufen, ich kann mich jetzt schon glücklich schätzen, dass sie überhaupt mit mir redet. Tja Jungs, das war's."

James schaute ihn ungläubig an, beschloss dann aber, nicht weiter zu fragen. Wenn Remus nichts erzählen wollte, dann konnte man nichts machen.

Sirius hatte inzwischen ein enttäuschtes Gesicht aufgesetzt.

„Man ihr seit beide so öde und langweilig. Bei mir geht so was ganz schnell, da wird nicht lange abgewartet.", und er deutete auf drei ihn anhimmelnde Mädchen, die schon seit mindestens einer Stunde ebenfalls im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, ihn anstarrten und tuschelten.

James prustete los, als Sirius sich provozierend auf dem Sofa räkelte und nun die Mädels anschaute.

„Hör auf, Sirius, du Lustmolch. Los, lasst uns schlafen gehen.", meinte James.

„Und du kommst allein mit.", Remus deutete im gespielt strengen Ton auf Sirius.

Wild lachend gingen sie die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinauf und legten sich in ihre Betten, um sich noch zu unterhalten.

Im Mädchenschlafsaal…..

„Maja?"

„Ja."

„Sag mal, was läuft da mit Remus?"

„Nichts."

„Lüg mich nicht an. Ich habe euch schon gesehen, bevor ihr euch aus eurer Umarmung gelöst habt!"

„Welche Umarmung?", fragte Maja betont unschuldig und lag mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf ihrem Bett.

Lily murrte noch etwa eine Stunde herum und versuchte vergeblich etwas herauszufinden, aber Maja tat weiterhin so, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

Nach einer Weile vernahm Maja tiefe, ruhige Atemzüge und war froh, dass Lily endlich eingeschlafen war.

Sie musste sofort wieder an Remus denken. Er war so lieb und hatte sie zu nichts gedrängt. Sie wusste, dass er sie gern geküsst hätte. Aber er hatte es nicht getan, um sie nicht damit zu überfallen. Ich hätte ihn Küssen sollen, mit diesem Gedanken schloss Maja die Augen und schlief ein.

Die komplette Schule war an diesem Wochenende total aus dem Häuschen, denn es stand das Quidditchspiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin an.

Es sollte samstags gleich nach dem Frühstück stattfinden.

Lily beeilte sich, denn sie hatte schon lange kein Quidditch mehr gesehen und war selbst in letzter Zeit wegen ihrer Schulter nicht geflogen. Aber heute sollte der Verband abkommen, was bedeutete, dass sie morgen wieder fliegen wollte.

Sie zog sich schnell an und hetzte zur Krankenstation.

Danach rannte sie noch einmal zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, um ihren Schal zu holen, den sie vergessen hatte. Als sie durch das Porträtloch geklettert war, sah sie die versammelte Mannschaft dort sitzen und aufgeregt miteinander reden.

Remus sah sie als Erstes:

„Lily, komm doch bitte mal her!"

Sie wechselte kurzerhand die Richtung und ging zu der großen Sitzgruppe.

Lily sah James. In seiner Quidditchkleidung sah er noch attraktiver aus, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen sprach dieser sie gleich an:

„Lily, du musst uns helfen. Hier, schau mal."

Lily schaute auf ein Pergament, das das Wappen Slytherins trug. Ein Quidditchfeld und Spielerformationen darauf gezeichnet worden

„Woher habt ihr?", das fragte sie erstaunt.

James grinste: „Sagen wir mal, ich hab's gefunden …!"

Lily lächelte ihn an.

„Wobei soll ich euch jetzt helfen?"

„Nun, die Slytherins haben einen neuen Angriff!", meinte James verbittert.

Die Mienen aller Gryffindors verdunkelten sich.

„Schau hier.", er deutete auf eine Linie,

„Sie fliegen irgendwie eine Schleife. Und der andere Spieler von ihnen kommt dann von unten und erledigt unseren Spieler."

Lily unterbrach ihn

„Ähm, James, siehst du hier.", sie drückte einen Finger auf das Pergament.

„Dort ist der Schwachpunkt. Niemand spielt bei diesem Angriff auf dieser Position."

Alle blickten sie überrascht und erleichtert an. James' angestrengter Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder sanfter .

Sirius starrte Lily an.

"Wenn wir dich nicht hätten! Also Leute, auf den Sieg!"

Lily drehte sich schnell um und ging hoch zum Schlafsaal. In diesen Minuten bereute sie, dass sie nicht in der Mannschaft war.

James schaute ihr hinterher.

Sie ist so begabt, warum spielte sie nicht? Ich würde gerne öfter mit ihr zusammen sein. Am liebsten immer.

Mit einem lauten „Gehen wir frühstücken", das natürlich von Sirius kam, wurde er aus den Gedanken gerissen und machte sich zusammen mit den anderen auf den Weg.

Das Frühstück war wie immer reichhaltig und gut. Remus hatte so viel Kürbissaft getrunken, dass er sich nach fünf Minuten bereits auf den Weg zu den Waschräumen der Jungen machen musste.

Als er gerade um die Ecke bog, zog jemand an seinem Umhang und zerrte ihn in eine dunkle Ecke.

Er war so überrascht, dass er sich nicht wehrte, sondern einfach die Augen schloss.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, blickte er in Majas Gesicht.

„Hey", flüsterte sie sanft.

Remus blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Hi! Was machst du hi…."

Maja hatte ihn zu sich herangezogen und ihn einfach geküsst. Erst ganz sanft und dann immer zärtlicher und leidenschaftlicher.

Remus musste zugeben, dass er erst ziemlich spät wieder zur Besinnung kam, um ihre Küsse zu erwidern. Das hätte er so schnell nicht von ihr erwartet. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich von einander. Maja grinste ihn an und sagte in einem neckenden Tön: „Aber nicht verraten!" Damit rannte sie davon.

Remus stand immer noch total perplex da und starrte gegen die Wand, bis ihm auffiel, dass er sich fast in die Hose machte. Dann spurtete er los.

Lily saß neben Maja auf einem erstaunlich leeren Turm links von Quidditchspielfeld.

Es begann wie gewohnt mit dem Aufrufen der Spieler, die sogleich aus den Mannschaftsräumen schossen.

Lupin, Potter, Black , McCansy…..

Die beiden Mädchen starrten so auf ihre Jungs, dass Lily sogar die Aufstellung Slytherins verpasste.

„Hey Lily, es geht los !"

Aufgeregt rüttelte Maja an Lilys Arm.

James schoss in die Höhe, um seine Position als Sucher einzunehmen, dicht gefolgt von dem Sucher der Slytherins, der allerdings noch nie einen Schnatz gefangen hatte und nur geduldet wurde, weil sein Vater neue Besen spendiert hatte.

Es dröhnte durch das Stadion:

„Lupin, ja, er hat den Quaffel und nein, Pass zu Black, er stürzt ab, nein, Täuschungsmanöver und wieder Lupin wahuuuuuu….. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor.."

Alle jubelten auf, selbst Maja die sonst nur mürrisch dasaß, war aufgesprungen, setzte sich aber sofort wieder hin, als sie Lilys prüfendes Gesicht sah.

Doch Lily konnte über Majas Verhalten nicht nachhacken, da der Stadionsprecher gerade ein Tor für Slytherin verkündet hatte.

„Was ist das? Eine neue Angriffsposition von Slytherin?", fragte der Sprecher verwundert die Zuschauer.

Als nächstes war James' Stimme zu hören, der über das Feld donnerte: „ JETZT"

Alle Gryffindors wechselten durcheinander die Positionen. Einer der Jäger Slytherins verlor vor Schreck den Quaffel.

„McCansy, jajajajjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…… Tor und wieder zurück. Black schnappt sich in den Quaffel und schießt ein Tor."

Die Menge jubelte.

Sirius hob triumphierend die Faust und schaute zu James.

Der hatte sich plötzlich auf etwas Glitzerndes gestürzt, aber es dann wieder aus den Augen verloren. Sein Blick wanderte auf die linke Seite der Tribüne zu Lily. Er starrte sie ungläubig an. Neben ihren roten Haaren schwebte der Schnatz! James lehnte sich weit nach vorne und schoss auf sie zu. Er rechnete damit, dass der Schnatz gleich weiter fliegen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Slytherinsucher hat inzwischen die Verfolgung aufgenommen.

Lily unterhielt sich gerade mit Maja, als diese plötzlich die Augen weitete und schreiend von ihrem Stuhl hüpfte.

Lily schaute nach vorne und sah nur noch einen Besen auf sie zurasen.

KRACH

James war es zwar gelungen, den Schnatz zu fangen, aber er hatte nicht mehr abbremsen können und war in die Mädchen hineingerast.

Der Slytherinsucher klebte derweilen am Turm, weil er die Kontrolle verloren hatte.

James öffnete die Augen und sah in verblüffend grüne Augen. Einige Sekunden lang, war er unfähig, etwas wahrzunehmen, bis er realisierte, dass er auf Lily, die mit ihm zusammen auf den Boden gefallen war, lag.

Erschrocken starrte sie ihn an.

Lily konnte sein Herz hämmern spüren und sein heißer, bebender Atem strich über ihr Gesicht und durch ihr Haar. Sie merkte, wie er sein Kopf etwas anhob und schaute in diese wunderschönen, haselnussbraunen, fast goldenen Augen. Schweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn und landete auf ihren Lippen.

James starrte in diese unglaublich grünen Augen. Er spürte jede Kurve ihres zarten Körpers. Sie atmete schwer unter seinem Gewicht. Er merkte, dass ein Tropfen auf ihre Lippen gefallen war und wurde wie magisch davon angezogen.

Kaum merklich küsste er sie ganz sanft und strich in dieser Sekunde mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen.

Lily ließ es einfach geschehen, sie wollte das diese Sekunde nie zu Ende ging.

James schaute ihr in die Augen. Er wollte nie wieder aufhören, sie zu küssen.

In seinen Körper kribbelte es und seine Sinne waren benebelt.

Plötzlich bemerkte er ein Kitzeln in seiner rechten Hand. Er sah nach rechts und bemerkte, wie der Schnatz aufgeregt in seiner Faust zappelte. Er stemmte sich hoch, hielt den Schnatz in die Luft, wartete darauf, dass gesagt wurde, dass Gryffindor gesiegt hatte und wand sich dann wieder Lily zu, die immer noch verstört auf dem Boden lag .

James schnappte sich seinen Besen. Vorsichtig reichte er Lily seine linke Hand und zog sie zu sich auf den Besen, sodass sie seitlich vor ihm saß. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, um zu starten. Sein Besen schoss hoch in die Luft und schnellte in Richtung See davon .

6.

Sirius hatte die ganze Szene, zusammen mit Remus, beobachtet. Als er James wegfliegen sah, schoss er ihm hinterher.

„Sirius bleib hier, lass ihn doch in Ruhe!", rief Remus verzweifelt hinterher.

Aber Padfoot ignorierte das Gehörte einfach. Er konzentrierte sich mehr darauf, James im Auge zu behalten und fluchte laut über seinen Besen, da dieser mit James' Besen nicht mithalten konnte.

James' Arm war sanft, aber fest um Lilys Hüfte gelegt. Er hatte Angst, dass er sie fallen lassen könnte und drückte sich noch näher an sie heran.

Lily öffnete erst jetzt ihre Augen. Sie war so geschockt gewesen, als er sie gepackt und auf den Besen vor sich gesetzt hatte. Sie saß sehr nah vor ihm. Jeden Schlag seines Herzens konnte sie spüren. Lily fühlte sich sicher in seinen Armen, aber dennoch löste sie eine Hand vom Besen und legte sie leicht auf seinen Arm, um sich noch besser festhalten zu können.

James spürte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm und sein Herz machte einen großen Hüpfer.

Doch darum konnte er sich jetzt nicht kümmern, er hörte einen wild schreienden Sirius hinter sich herfliegen. James flüsterte Lily ins Ohr:

"Halt dich fest, wir müssen Sirius abhängen."

Lily drängte sich noch näher an ihn und klammerte sich an seinem Arm fest. Sie kannte James' Flugstil. Er flog mit wenig Bewegung in seinem Körper und obwohl der Besen so schnell flog, dass Lily ihren Kopf senken musste, um ihre Augen zu schützen, gab es keine Erschütterungen oder andere nicht gewollte Flugmanöver. Plötzlich schoss der Besen mitten in die Baumkronen des Verbotenen Waldes, Lily bekam ein bisschen Angst, da die Bäume scheinbar unkontrolliert an ihnen vorbeischossen, doch James flog so sicher wie immer.

Sirius' Rufe waren verstummt, was bedeutete, dass sie Sirius abgehängt hatten.

Auf einer kleinen versteckten Lichtung brachte James seinen Besen zum stoppen und landete so sanft, dass Lily scheinbar schwerelos auf dem Boden landete.

James Potter und Lily Evens standen sich schweigend gegenüber. Das Licht schimmerte durch das Blätterdach und tauchte die kleine Lichtung in schummriges Licht.

James tat ein Schritt auf Lily zu und deutete ihr sanft an, sich auf einen Baumstamm, der auf dem Boden lag, zu setzen, während er sich neben ihr niederließ.

Lily versuchte, alles zu verarbeiten, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sie hatte nur den Drang, James nahe sein zu wollen. Sehr nah. Plötzlich schaute er ihr in die Augen, legte seine starken Arme um ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich heran. Lily war von James' Blick völlig gebannt, als sie plötzlich zusammenzuckte, da etwas sie am Rücken berührt hatte, das eindeutig nicht zu James gehörte. James schaute sie an.

„Keine Angst, Lily, das ist nur ein Thestral.", flüsterte er. Als er Lilys fragende Augen sah, die sich langsam vor Angst mit Tränen füllten, erklärte er ruhig weiter.

„Hey, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

Er nahm ihre Hände in die seine, währenddessen das Thestral weiterhin ihren Rücken beschnupperte,

„Thestrale sind schwarze Pferde. Sie sehen nur ein bisschen anders aus, da sie einen drachenähnlichen Kopf und große Flügel haben."

Lily drehte sich um. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, sie spürte das Pferd, konnte es aber nicht sehen.

Warum dort ist kein...", stotterte sie ängstlich, wurde aber dann von James unterbrochen.

"Lily, diese Wesen können nur von Leuten gesehen werden, die schon einmal einen Menschen sterben gesehen haben.", sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich und noch leiser und kaum hörbar sagte er "Wie ich meine Mutter..."

Er sah das entsetzte Gesicht Lilys und beschoss diese Situation etwas zu entschärfen:

"Lily möchtest...möchtest du das Thestral mal streicheln?"

Lily nickte schwach und drehte sich um, sie legte ihre Hand unter die seine und er streichelte sie über den mächtigen Kopf des Wesens. Lily spürte, wie die Schuppen an ihren Fingern kratzten, fast im selben Augenblick aber weiches Fell. Nach einer Weile verlor sie diesen Gefühl, James flüsterte:

"Es ist weg...Lily ich muss dir was sa..."

Lily hatte sich umgedreht und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, um seine gestotterten Worte zu stoppen. Sie lächelte und ohne zu überlegen, küsste sie ihn.

James erwiderte ihre Küsse und sie fühlte sich, als ob sich ihr Blut erwärmte und ihr Körper von Liebe durch strömt wurde.

James war glücklich, er hielt endlich das Mädchen in den Armen, nach dem er sich schon so lange gesehnt hatte. Sie trennten sich und wie aus einem Mund kamen die Worte "Ich liebe dich!" über James' und Lilys Lippen.

Sirius flog immer noch sauer und fluchend über den Verbotenen Wald.

„Verdammt, wo sind die denn hingeflogen. Warum haut James einfach mit Lily ab? Wie ich es hasse. Einmal empfinde ich wirklich etwas für ein Mädchen und dann und dannnn…….", fluchend flog er weiter.

James Potter, wo bist du, fragte er sich. Warum hatte sein bester Freund ihm nicht erzählt, dass er in Lily verliebt war. Ahhhhrg!

Sirius fuchtelte so wild auf seinem Besen herum, dass er kurz davor war, hinunter zu fallen.

Nach erfolglosen Suchen zog er seinen Besen davon und flog in Richtung Schloss.

Remus hatte Sirius verständnislos hinterher gestarrt. Warum benahm sich Sirius so? Doch dann fiel in Maja ein. Er riss seinen Besen herum und flog auf den demolierten Turm zu. Er sah Maja verstört in einer Ecke sitzen.

„Hey, Maja, ist alles okay mit dir?"

„Nein", murmelte sie. Remus bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und immer wieder die Augen schloss.

„Maja was ist mit dir? Komm erst mal her.", er griff nach ihrer Hand und versuchte sie hochzuziehen, was nicht einfach war, da neben ihr ein Stück des Holzbodens weg gebrochen war.

„Nein", sagte sie nun etwas lauter. Remus wusste weder, was sie hatte, noch wie er ihr helfen sollte.

„Maja, was hast du denn? Sag's mir bitte! Du kannst doch nicht hier sitzen bleiben."

Maja zuckte nach Remus' Worten zusammen: „Höhenangst!", nuschelte sie und schloss schnell wieder die Augen.

Remus wurde nun alles klar. Er sagte leise und einfühlsam:

„Keine Angst, Maja, ich hole dich und bring dich wieder hinunter. Lass deine Augen zu und vertrau mir." Maja nickte ihm ängstlich zu und presste nun noch fester die Augen zu.

Remus setzte sich auf seinen Besen, flog sehr nah an sie heran, hob sie hoch, als ob sie eine Feder wäre und senkte langsam seinen Besen in Richtung Boden ab.

Als Maja merkte, dass sie den festen Boden unter sich verloren hatte, aber Remus bei ihr spürte, krallte sie sich an ihm fest und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Sie merkte, wie fest er sie in seinen Armen hielt und öffnete versuchsweise ein Auge, schloss es aber schnell wieder, als sie die Höhe erblickte.

Am Boden angekommen, ließ Remus sie herunter und schulterte seinen Besen. Maja stand immer noch da, mit inzwischen geöffneten Augen, aber noch immer zittrigen Beinen. Schnell drehte sich Remus um, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn:

„Kommst du mit? Es ist doch alles wieder, okay, oder?"

Maja nickte. Sie war erstaunt, dass er sie nicht ausgelacht hatte. Er war wirklich anders wie die anderen Jungen, die sie kannte.

James und Lily saßen noch immer auf ihrem Baumstamm und genossen ihre Nähe.

James schaute sie nun fast schon seit zehn Minuten ununterbrochen an.

„Was ist mit dir, James?", fragte Lily und strich zärtlich über seine Wange.

Nun endlich platzte die ihn so bedrückende Frage heraus:

„Lily, warum spielt du verdammt noch mal kein Quidditch?"

Lily hatte diese Frage erahnt und nahm seine Hände in die ihren. Mit langsamer Stimme fing sie an, zu erzählen:

„James, als ich mein Brief bekommen habe und klar wurde, dass ich eine Hexe bin, habe ich meine Eltern gefragt, wem ich das zu verdanken habe. Denn du weißt, dass es in jeder Muggelfamilie, in der eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer hineingeboren wird, Vorfahren mit magischen Fähigkeiten geben muss.

James nickte.

„Naja, ich habe angefangen, zu forschen und herausgefunden, dass mein Urgroßvater mütterlicherseits ein Zauberer war. Das wusste jedoch niemand, weil er sehr früh gestorben ist. Seine Frau hatte sich deshalb umgebracht und meine Uroma kam in eine Pflegefamilie, sie war nicht magisch. So haben sich die Spuren verlaufen und ich habe dann diese magische Fähigkeit vererbt bekommen."

„Und was hat das mit Quidditch z…"

„James, lass mich weiter erzählen. Ich versuchte etwas über diesen Mann, meinen Urgroßvater, herauszufinden. Nun, sein Name war Alamos Brown."

James klappte der Mund auf.

„Du meinst der Alamos Brown?", stotterte James entsetzt.

„Ja, der vor rund 170 Jahren in der Quidditchnationalmannschaft gespielt hatte und von zwei Klatschern erschlagen wurde, aber trotzdem mit seinem letzen Lebenswillen, ein Tor schoss und somit einen Sieg für England erspielte."

James schüttelte und nickte mit dem Kopf gleichzeitig, sein Mund stand immer noch offen. Er hatte schon soviel von diesem Mann gehört und er war enttäuscht gewesen, als er erfuhr, dass seine Familie als verschwunden oder verschollen galt.

„Hey Süße, du bist die Ururenkelin von Alamos Brown. Kein Wunder, dass du so genial Quidditch spielen kannst. Es liegt dir in den Genen."

Lily grinste ihn an, weil er so ein erstauntes Gesicht hatte:

„Kannst du jetzt verstehen, warum ich nicht spiele?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Lily, nein…"

Lily seufzte: „ Alamos' Tod hat sozusagen seine Familie ausgelöscht und soviel Trauer gebracht. James, ich habe Angst, zu spielen."

James' Augen weiteten sich und er verstand die Angst, die sie hatte. Dennoch hatte er einen Einwand.

„Lily, aber Alamos würde vor Stolz platzen, wenn er dich spielen sehen könnte. Du würdest ihn in dir wieder zu neuem Leben erwecken. Bitte Lily. Vielleicht auch mir zu Liebe, versuch's doch einfach einmal, nur ein einziges Mal. Und wenn du dich dabei nicht wohl fühlst, dann brauchst du nie mehr zu spielen und ich spreche dich nie wieder darauf an, okay?"

Lily schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, sie konnte seine Hoffnung und das Bitten darin erkennen und nickte ihm zu: „Okay, ich werd' s versuchen, dir zu Liebe."

James nahm sie in den Arm und konnte sich kaum noch vor Freude beherrschen, er stand auf, wirbelte sie herum und setzte sie nach einer Weile wieder ab. Er schaute in ihre grünen Augen und sagte zu ihr, „Wollen wir hoch zu Schloss? Es gibt da einiges, was wir zu feiern haben!"

7.

Sirius donnerte zum Schloss zurück und stampfte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem schon eine Quidditch – Party stieg.

Auf dem Weg durch den Raum schupste er einige Erstklässler aus dem Weg und schlug einem Jungen aus der 5. Klasse in den Magen, weil der ihn freudig umarmen wollte. Sirius polterte die Treppen hoch und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. In ihm kochte Hass und Verachtung hoch. Vor Wut quollen ihm sogar Tränen aus den Augen. Als Sirius diese bemerkte, wischte er sie grob mit dem Ärmel weg. Ein Black weint nicht, ermahnte er sich.

Er war so verzweifelt, dass er nicht mehr ein noch aus wusste. Normalerweise würde er sich jetzt einfach an ein anderes Mädchen heranmachen, aber dieses verdammte Mal war es nicht so leicht wie sonst. Sirius wälzte sich auf seinem Bett herum und murmelte vor Wut und auch Enttäuschung.

Warum hat mir James nichts gesagt? Warum? Er hat mir sonst immer alles erzählt. Wollte er mich damit verletzen? Wusste er, dass ich auch in Lily verliebt bin? Er knallte seine Faust auf die Matratze und erschrak regelrecht, als die Tür aufflog .

Es waren Remus und Maja, die sich umarmten und küssten und natürlich Sirius nicht bemerkt hatten.

„Hey."

Sirius brüllte sie so stark an, dass Remus seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf den zunächst unbekannten Angreifer richtete.

„Oh, Sirius, du bist es nur. Sorry.", rief Remus erleichtert.

"Was zum Teufel hat dich denn gebissen?"

„Ach, halt einfach den Mund und haut ab.", brüllte Sirius seinen Freund an. Remus ging aber nicht darauf ein und drehte sich zu Maja um.

„Hey Liebling, würdest du mich einen Augenblick mit Sirius alleine lassen?"

Maja nickte und drehte sich wortlos um, um zu gehen. Ihr schwante nichts Gutes.

„Sirius, spinnst du jetzt total, oder was? Warum brüllst du mich so an? Ich habe dir doch nichts getan!", brüllte Remus zurück, der jetzt vor Wut rot anlief.

Sirius sprang vom Bett und stellte sich drohend vor Remus.

„Ach Moony, du hast doch keine Ahnung, wie ich mich fühle, oder?"

„Ähm, Sirius was ist los? Was hast du? Sag' s mir!"

„Weißt du, Remus, mein bester Freund schnappt sich einfach das Mädchen, in das ich mich verliebt habe und erzählt mir nichts davon."

Remus' Augen wurden, als er zuhörte, wieder ruhiger und wirkten nicht mehr so bedrohlich. Er verstand, was los war. Ja, er verstand alles, und er begriff, dass Lily zu einer ernsten Gefahr für die Freundschaft zwischen James und Sirius werden könnte.   
"Sirius, du bist in Lily verliebt, ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja, bin ich, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass James..."

Remus unterbrach ihn:

„Wäre es dann anders? Nein, Sirius, wenn du sie wirklich liebst, dann wäret ihr euch schon vorher an den Kragen gegangen. Was hast du jetzt vor, ihn schlagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", murmelte Sirius betrübt.

„Sirius, es ist, glaube ich, zu spät. Was meinst du, machen die beiden jetzt gerade?"

„Hör auf! Ich will das nicht hören. Ich geh jetzt raus und...sag ihr die Wahrheit, dann soll sie entscheiden."

Und bevor Remus noch ein Wort sagen konnte, raste Sirius hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Maja stand immer noch vor der Tür und war sichtlich erleichtert, dass Remus nichts passiert war. Bei einem so wütenden Sirius konnte man nie wissen.

„Hey, was ist mit ihm?", fragte sie.

Remus antwortete trocken und traurig.

"Liebeskummer."

Lily und James betraten Hand in Hand den Gemeinschaftsraum. James hielt Ausschau nach seinen Freunden und vor allem nach Butterbier.  
James sah Sirius auf sich zu kommen und begann, diesen freudig anzusprechen.

„Hey, Padfoot, geniales Spie...", doch Sirius' Blicke ließen ihn verstummen.  
"Wo wart ihr...?", stotterte Sirius. Seine Stimme bebte vor Wut. James wollte gerade antworten, als Sirius ihn scharf anblickte und zischte:

„Sei still, ich spreche mit Lily!"

Lily schauderte. So kannte sie Sirius nicht. Er hatte nicht mehr das schelmische Grinsen in den Augen, nein, er machte ihr Angst. Sie umfasste James' Hand fester und rückte näher an ihn heran, um Schutz zu suchen.

„Im Wald, reden!", nuschelte sie.

Sirius funkelte James böse an und James verstand zum ersten Mal seinen Freund nicht.

Er wollte gerade wieder ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, als Sirius, ohne ihn anzublicken, brüllte:

„Sei still, Potter oder ich kann für nichts garantieren!"

Das war zuviel für James. Er schob Lily etwas hinter sich und ging drohend auf Sirius zu, seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Es war still geworden im Raum, die Luft knisterte förmlich vor Anspannung. Die Mitschüler starrten Sirius und James an.  
„Na, was ist Black? Du machst deiner Familie endlich alle Ehre oder wie sehe ich das?" James hatte diesen Satz kaum ausgesprochen, als er ihn schon leid tat. Sirius stand versteinert da und sagte kein Wort. James setzte von neuem an.

„Sirius, was habe ich dir getan? Was ist los?"

In diesem Moment sprang Sirius auf Lily zu, griff sie um die Hüfte und schleifte sie mit sich. Lily kreischte und schlug um sich. Sie sah, wie James hinter ihr herspurtete, aber dann von Remus aufgehalten wurde.

Remus drückte James an die Wand und schrie auf ihn ein:

„James, JAMES, hör mir zu, er wird ihr nichts tun. James, bitte, bleib hier, ich will dir nicht wehtun müssen."

„Lass mich, er tut ihr etwas an, Moony, bitte, ich muss ihr helfen!"

KNALL

Remus hatte James eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige verpasst.

„So und nun hörst du mir jetzt mal zu!"

James starrte ihn an.

„Sirius ist sauer und enttäuscht von dir, weil du ihm nichts davon erzählst hast, was du für Lily empfindest. Weißt du, er hat sich auch in sie verliebt und wusste nicht, dass sie natürlich nur dich liebt."

James tobte, aber Remus' Arme gaben nicht nach.

James rutschte an der Wand herunter, an die ihn Remus gepresst hatte.   
Moony setzte sich zu ihm, da er James kannte und wusste, dass er nun nichts mehr machen würde. James starrte Remus an:

„Er liebt sie? Remus, er hat mir nie etwas gesagt. Ich wollte wegen Lily nichts sagen, da ich mir nicht sicher war...bis heute Abend."

Remus fuhr sich durchs Haar:

„Seid ihr zusammen?"

James nickte.  
„Remus, was soll ich tun? Ich wollte ihm nicht Lily wegnehmen, aber ich kann nichts dagegen. Sie liebt mich und ich liebe sie."  
„Das wird Sirius gleich erfahren. James, ihr, du und Sirius, müsst miteinander reden. Sirius ist wirklich sehr verletzt, er hat doch nur dich als besten Freund. Ich kann ihm nicht helfen, das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und ihm."

Sirius zog Lily in einen Raum, den sie nicht kannte. Es war ein dunkler und kühler Raum, was ihr noch zusätzlich Angst machte. Er ließ Lily los und setzte sie auf einen Sessel. Er selbst stellte sich davor. Lily schaute in seine grauen Augen, die jetzt nicht mehr mit Hass gefüllt waren, sondern eher mit Verzweiflung und Trauer.  
Sie wusste nicht, was passieren würde und was sie tun sollte. Was will Sirius von mir, fragte sie sich und verschränkte die Arme schützend vor ihrer Brust.  
Sirius begann mit einer merkwürdigen rauen Stimme zu reden, so dass Lily eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Lily, für wen hältst du mich? Bedeute ich dir irgendetwas?"  
Lily schluckte

„Du bist Sirius, eben Sirius. Ich meine, du bist wirklich nett und witzig und ein guter Freund... ."

Sirius trat näher an sie heran und kniete sich vor ihr hin.   
„Nur ein guter Freund, Lily...nur das?"

Lily zögerte, sie fühlte sich etwas bedrängt und irgendwie alleine.

„Ja, ich denke schon!", sagte sie dann aber doch mit fester Stimme. Sirius nahm ihre Hand in die seine und betrachtete ihre zarten Hände. Er schaute sie nicht an, sondern fragte leise: „Liebst du James?"

Lily konnte es nicht fassen! Sollte das heißen, das alles was gerade passiert war, mit ihr und James zusammenhing? Lily versuchte Sirius anzuschauen.

„Ja, ich liebe James...schon lange.!"  
Sirius' Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er wischte wieder seine Tränen weg, als ob sie gar nicht da gewesen wären.  
„Lily, geh jetzt, es tut mir leid, wenn ich die Angst gemacht oder dir sogar weh getan habe." Damit drehte er sich um und setzte sich in einen anderen Sessel am Kamin.

Lily saß noch immer auf ihrem Sessel und beobachtete ihn. Er saß da und wischte sich offensichtlich jede Träne weg, die aus seinen Augen rann. Warum tat er das? War er eifersüchtig auf seinen besten Freund? Konnte Sirius seine Gefühle nicht einmal offen zeigen?  
Lily ging zu Sirius und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie merkte, wie er zusammenzuckte und kurz zu ihr hoch schaute.

„Warum gehst du nicht? Geh zu James, los!"

„Sirius, was empfindest du für mich?", flüsterte sie. Sirius riss die Augen vor Schock auf. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, was er fühlte.

„Nichts, gar nichts", krächzte er."

„Okay Sirius, dann geh ich jetzt, komm zu mir, wenn du mit mir reden willst und... lass James in Ruhe. Er kann genauso wenig etwas gegen seine Gefühle tun, wie du, bloß das er es einfach raus lässt."

Lily hatte diesen Satz in einem so ruhigen und liebevollen Ton ausgesprochen, dass Sirius sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte und sie anstarrte. Als sie gerade durch die Tür gehen wollte, fing Sirius an zu reden.

„Warte bitte...bitte!"

Lily drehte sich zu ihm und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Sirius war aufgestanden und stand jetzt direkt vor ihr. Er umarmte sie. Lily erschrak davor, wie stark er war und schob ihn ein wenig von sich weg.

„Lily, ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Du bist anders als alle anderen Mädchen. Wenn ich dich sehe, bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut und schwitzige Hände und wenn ich dich mit irgendeinem anderen Jungen sehe, könnte ich fast sterben vor Eifersucht. Aber, aber du bist mit James zusammen und nicht mit mir."

Lily stockte der Atem, dass er so schnell alles erzählen würde, hatte sie nicht gedacht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, beschloss aber ihm vorsichtig zu sagen, warum sie nicht mit ihm zusammen war.

„Sirius, weißt du, ich wusste nicht, das du so fühlst. Du bist mir wichtig, als guter Freund, aber ich habe nicht die gleichen Gefühle für dich wie du für mich. Es würde nicht klappen, verstehst du?"

Sirius senkte den Kopf, um seine Tränen zu verbergen. Er versuchte ein gleichgültiges Gesicht zu machen, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, es gelang ihm nicht. Lily drückte sanft sein Kinn hoch, damit er sie anschaute...

„Sirius, warum schämst du dich so für deine wirklichen Gefühle? Du spielst allen immer etwas vor, hab ich Recht?"

Sirius nickte und schluckte schwer.

„Lily, die Blacks haben keine Gefühle, wir sind stolz und stark und..."

Lily unterbrach ihn.

„Hey, du bist aber nicht wie deine Familie. Du hast Gefühle! Lass sie heraus. Du bist zwar ein Black, aber auch ein Marauder, vergiss das nicht."

Lily konnte ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erkennen.

„Kannst du damit umgehen, dass ich mit James zusammen bin?"

„Ja, ich denk schon."

Sirius schaute Lily wieder an

„James...ich war so wütend. Er will bestimmt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Er hat das mit meiner Familie gesagt und er hatte in diesem Moment Recht, Lily, er hatte Recht!"  
Lily öffnete die Tür

„Komm mit mir, James und du, ihr müsst reden, bitte, Sirius."

„Morgen Lily. Ich bleibe heute Nacht hier, es ist besser so, ich würde nur wieder ausrasten."  
Lily nickte ihm zu und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
Sirius ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

Lily ist wirklich toll. Er dachte noch eine ganze Weile darüber nach, bis er für sich sicher war, dass es so am besten war..  
Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er über sie hinweg war, nein, das ging alles zu schnell, aber er war sich jetzt endlich über seine Gefühle sicher geworden.

Lily ging den Gang entlang, bis sie vor dem Porträt stand. Sie nannte das Passwort und ging in den Raum.

Remus und James waren nach dem Kampf auf dem Flur in den Jungenschlafsaal gegangen, um auf Sirius und Lily zu warten.

Nach einigen Minuten konnte es James nicht mehr aushalten und hatte sich in die Mitte zwischen den Eingängen des Mädchenschlafsaals und des Jungenschlafsaals auf den Boden gesetzt. Nach einiger Zeit schlief er erschöpft ein.

Lily sah ihn sofort, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Sie ging leise zu ihm und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Seine Augen schlugen auf, als er sie sah. Freudig sprang er auf und umarmte Lily so fest er nur konnte.

„Hat er dir etwas getan?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein, James...wir haben nur geredet...James, ich liebe dich!"

8.

Remus lag auf seinem Bett, Maja war schon in den Mädchenschlafsaal gegangen. Er konnte nicht schlafen, der Mond hielt ihn wach. Am nächsten Tag war Vollmond und Remus spürte jetzt schon seine innere Unruhe. Er grübelte darüber nach, wie er es Maja sagen konnte.

„Hey Maja, ich bin ein Werwolf, nur das dus weißt!"

Remus grinste schief, nein, so bestimmt nicht. Remus war ratlos, aber es würde sich schon irgendwie ergeben...ganz bestimmt.  
Er stand auf, lief am schlafenden Peter vorbei und stellte sich ans Fenster. Der Himmel war schön heute Nacht, es war bewölkt und man konnte den Mond nicht sehen, dachte Remus. Dann hatte er auch nicht so schlimme Vor – Verwandlungs – Erscheinungen, wie üble Bauchkrämpfe und pochende Kopfschmerzen.  
Doch ein anderes Thema verfolgte ihn schon den ganzen Abend. Er brauchte seine Freunde, wenn er sich morgen Abend verwandelte...und zwar alle.  
Er stützte seine Hände auf die Fensterbank auf und zuckte zusammen, als leise die Tür aufging.  
Es waren Lily und James. Auf Remus' Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, als er beobachtete, wie James zu seinem Bett schlich, um die Vorhänge zuzuziehen.

„Hey Krone, das mach ich schon selbst, wenn ich ins Bett geh!", sagte Remus leise.  
James fuhr herum zum Fenster.

„Man Moony, hast du mich erschreckt. Warum bist du noch wach und stehst hier so herum?"  
Remus deutete aus dem Fenster zum Himmel

„Er lässt mich nicht schlafen!"  
Lily schaute James fragend an, der nickte aber nur und setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
Lily schaute sich im Raum um und beschloss jetzt auch schlafen zu gehen.

„So, ich werde jetzt auch mal schlafen gehen, gute Nacht!"  
James zog sie an sich heran und flüsterte ihr in Ohr

„Willst du nicht hier bleiben?"  
Doch Lily schüttelte den Kopf, küsste James noch einmal und winkte Remus zu, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

„Hey James, wo ist Sirius oder soll ich besser fragen, was ist mit Sirius?"

„Er ist im Raum der Wünsche. Er hat mit Lily geredet und ihr gesagt, dass er in sie verliebt ist. Er muss sehr verletzt sein."

„Bist du noch sauer auf ihn wegen Lily?"

„Nein nicht wegen Lily, dafür kann er nichts oder? Ich bin nur enttäuscht von ihm, dass er so ausgerastet ist und mich wirklich übel behandelt hat. Wir hätten reden können, aber ich hab's ja auch nicht getan und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich ihn mit seiner eigenen Familie beschimpft habe."

„Ja, du hast ihn zwar beschimpft, aber das hat er auch verdient. Er war in diesem Moment wirklich nicht mehr unser Padfoot, sondern eher ein Black. Tja, das mit dem Reden werdet ihr bestimmt nachholen."   
Stille trat zwischen den beiden Jungen ein, bis James sagte:

„Danke Moony, wegen vorhin, ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen."  
Moony lächelte gequält.

„Ihr helft mir doch auch immer wenn ich die Beherrschung verliere...!Meinst du, Sirius wird morgen bei meiner Verwandlung dabei sein?"

„Ja, wird er bestimmt...er lässt dich doch nicht im stich!", meinte James und ließ ein herzhaftes Gähnen los.  
Die beiden Jungs zogen sich aus, legten sich in die Betten und schliefen nach einiger Zeit ein.

Sirius wachte schon früh morgens im Raum der Wünsche auf. Er drehte sich zuerst nach links, wie er es jeden Morgen tat, um nach James zu sehen.

James schoss ihm in den Kopf.

James.

Lily.

Der gestrige Abend kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke.  
Soll ich zu Frühstück gehen? Ja, muss ich, sonst komme ich noch um vor Hunger.

Er stand auf, zog sich an und ging hinunter in die Große Halle.   
Er stellte erst jetzt fest, dass Wochenende war, denn er waren noch kaum Schüler anwesend.  
Sirius frühstückte so ausgiebig, dass er fast platzte, als er sah, wie James in Begleitung von Lily, Maja, Remus und Peter in die Halle geschlendert kam.  
Er musste noch einmal schlucken und ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich wieder in ihm aus. Sirius beobachtete James genau und versuchte sein Verhalten und seine Gesichtszüge zu deuten. Zu seiner Überraschung sah James freundlich wie immer aus, obwohl seine Augen sehr angespannt wirkten. Als er bemerkte, dass James zu ihm schaute, senkte Sirius schnell seinen Blick auf den Teller, der vor ihm stand.  
James hatte gesehen, dass Sirius ihn angeschaut hatte und er versuchte genau wie Sirius, die Gefühlslage seine besten Freundes heraus zu finden.  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Sirius wieder völlig ruhig und bereit war, mit ihm zu reden. Deshalb setzte sich James Sirius direkt gegenüber, um ihn irgendwie nahe zu sein.  
Lily lockerte diese angespannte Situation etwas auf, als sie Sirius wie gewohnt begrüßte und ihn leicht an der Schulter berührte, um ihm Sicherheit zu geben.   
Das Frühstück verlief ganz ohne Worte und alle sechs beschlossen, sich gemütlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu setzten. Auch dort sprachen James und Sirius kein Wort miteinander sondern warfen sich nur verstohlene Blicke zu. Es wurde Zaubererschach gespielt, Hausaufgaben gemacht und herumgescherzt. Selbst Sirius ließ schon wieder einige Witze los, worüber James herzlich mitlachte.   
Am späten Abend nach dem Essen ging Remus mit Maja in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. Er hatte den anderen gesagt, dass er rechtzeitig im Gemeinschaftsraum sein würde, wenn Maja eingeschlafen war, um in die Heulende Hütte zu gehen.  
Er lag mit Maja auf seinem Bett und streichelte sie zärtlich. Er wollte ihr noch vor seiner Verwandlung heute Abend die Wahrheit sagen, aber er konnte nicht. Er blickte in ihr zartes Gesicht und wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde. Er wollte sie einfach nicht verlieren. Maja rutschte langsam aufs Kopfkissen und schlief in Remus' Amen ein.  
Als er sich sicher war, dass sie schlief, stand er vorsichtig auf, deckte sie zu und schlich aus dem Zimmer.  
Maja öffnete ein klein wenig ihre Augen, weil sie von irgendwas geweckt worden war. Sie tastete nach Remus und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er nicht mehr da war. Sie erhaschte nur noch einen Blick auf seinen Rücken, als er die Tür schloss. Wohin wollte er denn nachts um halb zwölf, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie zog ihre Socken und einen dicken Wollpullover an, um ihm nachzugehen.  
Remus schlich die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo die Marauder schon auf ihn warteten.  
Sirius blickte ihn angespannt an.

„Hey Moony, ganz schön spät, lass uns schnell los!"   
Alle nickten und machten sich auf den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte.   
Maja sah, dass irgendetwas von den Jungs besprochen wurde und schlich ihnen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum nach. Immer mit genügend Abstand, damit sie von keinem der vier bemerkt wurde. Plötzlich stand sie mitten auf dem Schlossgelände und folgte ihnen im Schatten des Schlosses. Sie konnte erkennen, dass sie auf die Peitschende Weide zuliefen und schaffte es gerade noch in das Loch zu klettern, bevor sich die Weide wieder in Bewegung setzte. Maja kroch den engen Tunnel entlang und sah gerade noch James die Tür schließen. Sie schlich lautlos bis zur Tür und schaute doch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen den Brettern.  
Sie konnte Remus erkennen, der traurig aussah. Er begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und zog es zusammen mit dem T-Shirt aus. Die Kleidungsstücke landeten in einer alten Kiste auf dem Boden, genau wie seine Hose.

Was soll das, dachte Maja und sah nun, wie Remus in Boxershorts vor seinen Freunden stand und allen kurz auf die Schulter tippte, bis er sich kurz irgendwie verkrampfte und zu ihrem Entsetzen auch noch die Boxershorts auszog und sich aufs Bett fallen ließ.

Dann traute sie ihren Augen kaum. Remus lag da und fing an zu schreien und zu brüllen, er schüttelte sich und fing an, sich unnormal zu verbiegen. Maja konnte einen kurzen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen, das vor Schmerzen eine Grimasse schnitt und sich dann eigenartig verformte. Als sie das sah, ließ sie einen kleinen Entsetzensschrei los und Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen. Maja drehte sich um und lehnte sich rückwärts an die Tür. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was dort drinnen mit ihren Freund geschah. Die anderen Marauder schauten anscheinend nur zu, wie Remus sich quälte.

Maja nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, atmete tief durch und drehte sich dann wieder um, um

wieder durch den Bretterschlitz zu schauen.

Sie sah, dass Remus überall am Körper Haare wuchsen und dass der Remus, den sie kannte, jetzt eher einem Tier glich, das langsam seine menschliche Stimme verlor und nur noch ein Jaulen hervorbrachte. Die anderen Jungs standen in einer Ecke und redeten.

Maja drehte sich wieder um. Ihr war übel und vor ihren Augen drehte sich alles. Vor Schock fiel sie in Ohnmacht. Sie konnte das alles auf einmal nicht verarbeiten. Es war einfach zuviel.  
James verteilte wie jedes Mal Anweisungen, wer was zu tun hatte. Er schaute dabei jeden an und erklärte es noch einmal überdeutlich. James legte Sirius seine Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn etwas zu sich.

„Sirius, es tut mir leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du für mich immer noch der beste Freund bist, den ich habe. Bitte vergiss das nie, egal was passiert!"   
Sirius lächelte ihn an, er hatte allerdings keine Zeit mehr weiter zu reden, da Remus sich nun endgültig zu einem Werwolf verwandelt hatte.  
Sirius, James und Peter verwandelten sich ebenfalls und schossen mit Remus zusammen aus der Heulenden Hütte, um durch den Verbotenen Wald zu rennen und über die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu ziehen. Es war wunderbar, durch die kalte Nachtluft zu laufen, dachte James, der in seiner gewaltigen Gestalt als Hirsch nichts zu befürchten hatte. Neben ihm rannte ein schwarzer Hund, Sirius, der sich immer wieder mit dem Werwolf neckte. Im Geweih des Hirsches saß eine kleine unscheinbare Ratte, die den Überblick über das Geschehen behielt.  
Gegen halb fünf Uhr am Morgen eilten sie zurück in die Heulende Hütte. Sie warteten Remus' Rückwandlung ab und verwandelten sich selbst zurück. Sirius kümmerte sich um Remus, der zunächst erschöpft auf dem Bett lag, dann aber aufstand und sich von Sirius beim Anziehen helfen ließ. Nach einer viertel Stunde öffnete Remus die Tür zum Tunnel.

Vor der Türe lehnte eine ohnmächtige Maja!

Entsetzt, aber zugleich auch traurig, kniete er sich neben sie auf den Boden und fragte seine Freunde traurig.

„Hat sie denn keiner von euch gesehen, als sie und nachgeschlichen ist?"

Remus schaute in die entsetzten Gesichter seiner Freunde und hob Maja mit seiner letzten Kraft auf, um sie zum Schloss zurückzubringen, wo er sie vorsichtig in sein Bett legte und sich selbst auf ein Sessel neben seinen Bett setzte. Er nahm ihre Hand und versuchte noch wach zubleiben, doch nach einigen Minuten war auch er eingeschlafen.

- 27 -


End file.
